Salty's Story
Salty's Story is the thirteenth episode of the first season. Plot The engines love working when the sun shines. One day, Thomas and Percy were helping Salty and Porter at the docks, but Salty was worried. "It maybe sunny now matey, but there be a storm comin'" "It maybe sunny now matey, but there be a storm coming." "They'll be a fierce storm on the way, cap'n." peeped Percy. Salty knew they were making of fun, he felt sad. Later, the Fat Controller arrived. "I want you to fetch Fergus from the smelter's. His driver doesn't know the line." "I-I sir." replied Salty. Salty was glad he was going to the smelter's, he didn't want to stay where he wasn't liked. "What's wrong?" asked Emily. "Nobody likes being made fun of by silly tank engines... Goodbye!" Porter came alongside. "Salty's upset because Thomas and Percy are copying what he's saying." he told Emily. Emily knew she had to find Thomas and Percy immediately. "Those be dark clouds matey." whistled Thomas "There be a fierce storm on the way, cap'n." peeped Percy. Emily was cross. "It's not nice to copy the way others speak! You hurt Salty's feelings." "We were just having fun!" said Percy. "We'll say sorry to him." added Thomas. But Salty was nowhere to be found. Thomas and Percy were worried "Where's Salty?" asked Thomas "He went to the smelter's." said Porter, "He was sad because you were copying the way he speaks." he said. Thomas and Percy felt worst than ever. Fergus was waiting for Salty when he arrived at the smelter's. "Right on time!" congratulated Fergus. "Aye, but there's a storm comin'" said Salty. "We must hurry." Soon they were hooked up and were on their way home. Salty was right about the storm, it was a fierce one. The ships at sea followed the lamp of the lighthouse so they could stay safe off the rocks, but now there was trouble. "The lighthouse lamp has gone out!" cried the captain. Salty and Fergus were fighting their way back through the wind and rain. Then Salty saw a lantern ahead. The lighthouse keeper was waiting for them. "Our lighthouse lamp has gone out, our generator is broken." Salty had an idea. "Fergus has a flywheel, it could power the generator." "Hurry!" shouted the lighthouse keeper. Fergus' flywheel was attached to the generator shaft, without the lighthouse, the ship was steaming towards the rocks. Fergus was working as fast as he could. Finally, the generator came back to life. The lighthouse beam shone across the stormy sea once more just in time. "All at starboard matey." Salty's idea had saved the day. Fergus worked hard until first light. The next morning, Salty and Fergus chugged back to the docks. They were surprised to see Porter and a crowd waiting for them. "Thank you." said the captain "You saved our ship." "Well done!" boomed the Fat Controller. "Well done Salty." said Porter, Salty was very proud "We're sorry if we hurt your feelings." puffed Thomas "We were only copying you because we think you're grand." "Then say no more, me hearty." replied Salty. Now they would all work together and have fun together, as good friends should. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Emily * Fergus * Porter * Salty * The Fat Controller * The Lighthouse Keeper * The Captain * Douglas (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * The Scrapyards * The Lighthouse Home Media Releases * Engines to the Rescue * The Complete First Series Trivia * This episode marks the first of a few things: ** The first and only appearances of the Lighthouse Keeper and the Captain in Thomas' Sodor Adventures. ** Salty's first speaking role. ** The first episode where Douglas appeared, without Donald. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes